


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Shower Sex, Step-siblings, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around season one, AU where Chuck does not attempt to rape Serena but both are step-siblings and have some attraction to each other.  Serena tries to get revenge on Chuck for making her bathroom smell like hash.  It doesn't work.</p><p>For gossipgirlanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



Serena steps into her bathroom.  It smelled of hash smoke...again.  She lets out a big sigh.  "Chuck..."  Her voice trails off.

She begins to leave the bathroom when she sees a prescription container on her counter.  It is labeled as Viagra for Bartholomew Bass. 

She remembers Chuck bragging once to Nate over the phone about his usage of his father's Viagra: _"I'm telling you, Nathaniel, those little blue pills keep me going all night."_  

Serena grabs the Viagra.

A waiter for the Palace has laid out the breakfast that morning for the Van der Woodsens and the Basses.  Serena opens the Viagra container and drops a pill on Chuck's oatmeal.  She stirs it so the pill is hidden but the oatmeal appears not to be disturbed.

  
Serena puts on her bathrobe.  As she is turning off the shower, Chuck walks in her bathroom.  His erection is poking out of the towel covering his lower half. 

"S...I don't think you understand how Viagra works."  He takes off his towel.  His cock is already covered by a Magnum.  "You see, Viagra doesn't _cause_ an erection..."  He licks his lips.  "It makes me stay harder for longer."

Chuck opens Serena's bathrobe.  He notices she is already wet and not because she has stepped out of the shower.

"Were you thinking of me in the shower, S?"

"No, Chuck, I was thinking about getting to school on time for once."

"You're lying.  You like incest just as much as I do."  He takes off Serena's bathrobe and she lets it fall to the ground.

"Bend over the sink."  He motions towards the sink with his head. 

Serena does as she is told.  Chuck lowers her ass slightly and enters her.  He starts slow, first moving the tip of his cock back and forth in Serena before plunging deeper and deeper inside of her.  Chuck licks and sucks her neck while rubbing Serena's clit.  Once he's comfortable with the feel of Serena's cunt, he moves faster and faster.  The scent of Serena's cunt encourages Chuck to pound harder and harder inside of her.  In response to Chuck pounding inside of her, Serena moans, occasionally emitting a "fuck" when she can vocalize a word or two. 

Serena's legs shake and give out on her when she reaches climax, but Chuck still pounds inside of her for a few more minutes.  Chuck eventually cums inside of Serena, holding her spent body while doing so.

Chuck walks Serena back to her bedroom and lays her on her bed. 

"I'll tell Lily you felt sick when you stepped in the shower."

Serena starts to doze off to sleep.

"This is why you don't take Viagra without a doctor's prescription," Chuck says as he closes Serena's door.


End file.
